Something New
by calgarygurl4
Summary: Harry leaves the wizarding world after a marriage law is announced,and winds up friends with the person unlikely to do the same.


It had been three months since the war ended, and things were beginning to seem normal again. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were constantly fighting, though, now it was over who loved whom more. Fred and George Weasley had reopened the shop with a new line of products dedicated to making the wizarding world laugh at the recently past events. Percy Weasley was making up for his mistakes over the past two years and gaining back his family's trust. Charlie Weasley returned to Romania to continue his work with the dragons he had begun to miss while aiding his family. Finally, Bill and Fleur Weasley made an announcement that made Molly Weasley the happiest woman in the world…she was going to be grandma.

Now outside the Burrow, in the open field that had held countless family picnics, spectacular Quidditch games, and numerous other events that should be left unspoken, there was a new event to add to that list as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were having the row of the century.

"What the fuck do you mean you're gay!?" screamed Ginny, tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

"Just as I said Gin, I am gay. As in I like men. Believe me Gin, I wish it were different, I wish I felt the same way about you as you do about me, but he is not fair to lead you on when I can never love you as more than a sister." Harry said, pulling his hair in frustration.

This was never a situation Harry Potter, The Savior of the Wizarding World, expected to turn out, but after lots of time considering things, he knew without a doubt that he was gay. Spending time alone training gives you plenty of time to think, and it seems thinking was his enemy this time. He had to admit to himself what had known for a long time and just could not admit aloud, to himself or his friends.

Ginny broke into tears, collapsing into a ball on the grass. "How could you do this to me…to us?" she gasped between sobs. "I thought we had something special, something that would last a life time…you promised me that we could be together after it wasn't a danger." Her crying died down becoming anger.

"I know I did Ginny…"

Ginny cut him off getting back to her feet, "NO! You don't get to do this; you don't get to feel bad. You did this, you don't get to pull the I'm sorry's this time. I know this wasn't a choice you made and I know, eventually I will see the positive part of you telling me now instead of in a few years, but right now it is too painful to even be around you."

Harry looked at Ginny, sorrow clouding his emerald eyes as he listened to the girl he let her be for now, "For what it's worth Gin, I really do wish things had been different, you are an amazing woman an any guy would be lucky to be part of your life." With that said Harry headed back to the Burrow to reveal to them what he had just told Ginny.

Instead of walking in the house to share his news, Harry was hit with an even bigger shock…the Ministry had imposed a Marriage Law. Sitting down at the table, Harry accepted his letter which read:

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_Thank-you for your amazing efforts during this past year, without you we would not be living in a free world now. The whole of the wizarding world owes you debt that we may hopefully one day repay. Now to move on to a more pressing matters, with the after effects and total losses calculated the Ministry has decided to implement a Marriage Law. The law states that all witches and wizards between 17 and 50 have to be married by the end this year, and have at least one child by the end of next year. If you are not engaged by the end of the week, the Ministry will take matters into their own hands and arrange a marriage for you. Everyone who is eligible under this law will have to abide or be stripped of their magic if they choose not to comply._

_We look forward to hearing from you and your fiancé with when your proposed wedding date shall be._

_Thank-you,_

_Miranda Hawkthor_

_Magical Marriages and Laws_

Harry finished reading the letter, crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it into the fireplace. He quickly said goodbye to the Weasley's and Hermione, walked out the door to the end of the apperition wards.

This was the last night Harry Potter was seen in the wizarding world.


End file.
